


Veritaserum

by vsnow



Series: HP/FB Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Non-consensual sharing of secrets, Truth Serum, Unhealthy Relationships, Warning: Placing potion in someone's tea without knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: The potion he had concocted was Veritaserum. It was a difficult potion to brew, advanced and potentially flawed by design. But Gellert was sure of his skill and did not require any truth aside from the one Aberforth held.





	Veritaserum

**18- “Well, things just got interesting.”**

~*~

Gellert had begun working on one particular potion the night after meeting Albus’s brother. He had not quite known what the future would hold, but time had proven to him that it was the correct move to make.

The potion was finally complete after taking almost 28 days.

Colorless and odorless, Gellert felt it would be a perfect tool to use against the only person he saw who could possibly stand in between himself and Albus.

No, it was not a poison… though he had thought of that as well.

The potion he had concocted was Veritaserum. It was a difficult potion to brew, advanced and potentially flawed by design. But Gellert was sure of his skill and did not require any truth aside from the one Aberforth held, even if it was misguided.

How much did he know of their plans?

Would he try to stop them if they were to leave?

These were the questions Gellert wanted insight into.

And Aberforth, Gellert was sure, would never suspect.

It was a near perfect plan in Gellert’s mind. Now he just needed to put a drop or two in the younger Dumbledore’s food or drink.

Not wanting to concern Albus, Gellert told him nothing. He made his way over to the Dumbledore residence, passing by the often frequented house and instead making his way to the barn.

It was well kept for such an old structure. Gellert assumed it had been Aberforth’s doing alone as he was the only one Gellert had seen ever working from within.

The door was open and Gellert invited himself in, noticing Aberforth immediately as he cleaned out a small goat enclosure.

The younger was much too engrossed in his work to notice.

 _What luck._ Gellert thought as he noticed a cup of tea that had been sitting out on a table by the door. It was already half empty. Perhaps Albus or Ariana had brought it out for him as a treat for when he worked.

Without shifting his gaze from Aberforth, Gellert removed a vial from his pocket.

Placing: 1.2.3. drops into the cup before concealing the potion once more.

So far the plan seemed to be proceeding smoothly.

Almost as though Aberforth knew that Gellert had finished his task, he looked up from his work. And Gellert soon realized what had drawn the other’s attention to him. There was a young goat that had decided to come and play with him. The creature jumped around playfully on unsteady feet before reeling back on two legs and crashing into his shin.

Aberforth smiled at this, and Gellert was almost sure he wished to praise the goat for hitting him, “You look out of place.” He said instead.

And Gellert was sure he must, he was not at all dressed for any sort of strenuous work.

In an attempt to blend in, to put the other at ease in the hopes that he would take a break and finish his tea, Gellert picked up the offending kid, “Was this one just born this season?”

It was an obvious answer.

That partnered with just how awkwardly Gellert held the animal brought an amused smile to Aberforth’s lips, “Yes.” And just as Gellert had hoped, Aberforth put down his pitchfork, walking over toward the door.

Upon seeing Aberforth approach, the kid called out to him.

_Baaaaaaa_

The noise was unexpected and Gellert flinched at the pitch being sung directly into his ear.

“Put her down, she doesn’t like that.” Aberforth liberated the animal from the other’s arms, placing her gently to the ground. Watching her run off to be with her friends, Aberforth continued, not at all hiding the sarcasm in his voice, “I do not know what I have done to deserve the honor of your presence, but my brother is not here.”

“What if I told you that I wanted to speak with you?” Gellert asked, containing his excitement as he watched Aberforth moved to pick up the cup.

The words gave Aberforth a moments pause before he turned, cup still in hand, to face the other, “Whatever would we have to talk about?”

“Anything.” Gellert put on his most friendly of expressions, a sweetness that had worked countless times before to get him what he wanted, “It dawned on me today just how little I know of you. My age is trapped between that of you and your brother. I thought perhaps I might learn more of life in Godric’s Hollow from someone younger.”

But it seemed like Aberforth was immune, until, “Come with me then.” He led the other into the house, tea cup and saucer in hand but still untouched.

And Gellert followed. His plan had taken a different tern than expected, but he still felt that things were on course.

That was until-

“It appears you have misplaced two of your things.” Aberforth spoke to his older brother upon entering the house, “Your tea.” He placed the cup on the desk in front of the working man, “-and this.” He motioned to Gellert.

And just like that, all Gellert had planned had been derailed.

“Gellert, this is a surprise.”

The blond forced a smile, biting the inside of his cheek. How could he prevent Albus from drinking the tea without also signaling that he had done something to it in the first place.

Before Gellert could think of anything, it was too late.

Albus took a long sip.

_Well, things just got interesting._

It was now time to do damage control.

“Aberforth. I think you should leave.” Gellert advised.

“Why should I? I live here.” Aberforth puffed his chest, drawing closer to the other antagonistically, not above a good squabble, “And besides, I had thought you wished to speak with me today?” He said bitterly despite having had no interest in them holding a conversation anyway, “Unless that is, you would like to be _alone_ with my brother instead.” Little by little he was tapping into a feeling of resentment he had bottled inside.

Gellert tried to defend himself, but also shelter the other from whatever truth might fall from Albus’s lips, “That’s really not-”

“What will it be today? How will you both distract yourselves from the responsibilities you find so trivial? A bit more useless reading. Plotting some foolish venture.” Aberforth listed off, “Snogging-”

“I should hope more than that.”

Gellert was surprised at how quickly the potion had taken effect.

“Albus?!” Aberforth was caught off-guard by his brother’s casually honest reply. It wasn’t like him in the slightest, “What has gotten into you?” He questioned, looking around them to be sure Ariana was not in earshot.

“What strange behavior.” Gellert feigned confusion, offering, “You should probably check to be sure your sister is not also affected.”

And though he had no proof to justify the claim, Aberforth narrowed his eyes, “You did this.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“That’s a lie.” Albus spoke up again, “His lip always twitches a little when he lies.”

 Aberforth nodded, taking Albus’s words to heart, “Good to know.”

“Why do you distrust me so?” Gellert asked, still attempting to gain some insight despite the mishap.

“Hmmm.” Aberforth pretended to contemplate, “I wonder.” Regardless, he took Gellert’s word and went to go check on Ariana.

Leaving Gellert and Albus alone.

“Ignore him when he gets like this.” Albus spoke his words of wisdom, “That’s what I’ve learned to do, it’s what everyone does. You should not take it personally. He doesn’t like anyone, you see, not even me. Perhaps Ariana, but that is a special case and he uses it as ammunition to dislike me even more in the end.” Once started, Albus felt unable to stop himself from speaking all that came to mind. He felt uninhibited, as though he were intoxicated, but at the same time completely sober. It was such a strange feeling and one he had never experienced before. By habit, he reached out for the tea once more.

But Gellert moved to take the cup away, taking a seat next to the other, “You should not drink more.”

“I know you well enough to know you had something to do with this. Whatever it is, I’m hurt you would treat me the same as those toys of yours from Durmstrang. Your _experiments_. I hate them, hate hearing of them, and now I am one of them.”

Gellert shook his head, surprised by the shift in the other’s tone, “This was meant for Aberforth. I put a truth serum in what I thought was his tea. I would never do anything to put you in harm’s way or cause you discomfort.”

“And yet you do. I’m hurt you would do such a thing as this without telling me first of your plan. To be honest-”

“There is no way you cannot be at the moment.” Gellert realized the mistake immediately as he heard himself speak.  

“I’m not at all happy with you right now. If it weren’t for the simple fact that you are of use to me in my writing at the moment I would send you away in an instant.”

And Gellert could tell, even without the serum that that was the truth. Perhaps it was not Aberforth he had to worry about pushing Albus away from him. He was his greatest enemy on that front.  

“I know, and my apology will go beyond words.” Gellert promised, “The potion’s effect is only temporary. And, who knows, it may turn out to be a fun experience.”

“Maybe for you it will be.” Albus’s face did not betray his thoughts, “I will just be here sharing away things I do not wish to, which I hate to do. Next thing you know I will be telling you about some extremely embarrassing time, such as whe-”

But this time Albus was prepared, and he pressed his palms firmly to Gellert’s ears just as more precious secrets fell from his lips.


End file.
